Nanana's Music Selection
is a group of music CD's included with the limited editions of Nanana's Buried Treasure Blu-ray/DVD releases. Volume 1 Track listing # WONDERFUL WONDERS # WONDERFUL WONDERS (Inst Ver.) # # # # # # # # Notes * Tracks 1 and 2: Composed and arranged by Keiichi Hirokawa (MONACA) ** Track 1: Lyrics by Junko Tsuji, performed by Nanana Ryūgajō (VA: Rui Tanabe) * Tracks 3-5, 7, 9 and 10: Composed and arranged by Keigo Hoashi (MONACA) * Tracks 6 and 8: Composed and arranged by Kuniyuki Takahashi (MONACA) Volume 2 Track listing # # (Instrumental Ver.) # # # # # # # # Notes * Tracks 1 and 2: Composed and arranged by Keiichi Hirokawa (MONACA) ** Track 1: Lyrics by Junko Tsuji, performed by Tensai Ikkyū (VA: Kana Asumi) * Tracks 4-6, 8 and 9: Composed and arranged by Keigo Hoashi (MONACA) * Tracks 3 and 7: Composed and arranged by Kuniyuki Takahashi (MONACA) * Track 10: Composed and arranged by Kakeru Ishihama (MONACA) Volume 3 Track listing # mission:Love Me Do♡ # mission:Love Me Do♡ (Instrumental Ver.) # # # # # # # Notes * Tracks 1 and 2: Composed and arranged by Hidekazu Tanaka (MONACA) ** Track 1: Lyrics by Junko Tsuji, performed by Yū Ibara (VA: Eri Suzuki) * Tracks 4-6, 8 and 9: Composed and arranged by Keigo Hoashi (MONACA) * Track 3: Composed and arranged by Kuniyuki Takahashi (MONACA) * Track 7: Composed and arranged by Kakeru Ishihama (MONACA) Volume 4 Track listing # Moon Crystal (月の結晶) # Moon Crystal (Instrumental Ver.) (月の結晶 (Instrumental Ver.)) # Happy Manor Room 202 (幸せ荘202号室) # High-Handed Dance (高飛車の踊り) # Plot and Secret Maneuver (陰謀と暗躍) # Planning Person (たくらむ人) # Nanana Rhapsody (七々々狂想曲) # Equal Capabilities (実力伯仲) # Memories of Matsuri (祭の想い出) Notes * Tracks 1 and 2: Composed and arranged by Kuniyuki Takahashi (MONACA) ** Track 1: Lyrics by Junko Tsuji, performed by Yukihime Fugi (VA: Mamiko Noto) * Tracks 3-6 and 9: Composed and arranged by Keigo Hoashi (MONACA) * Track 7: Composed and arranged by Kakeru Ishihama (MONACA) * Track 8: Composed and arranged by Kuniyuki Takahashi (MONACA) Volume 5 Track listing # Point With One Finger and "Shhh!" (ひとさし指でしーっ!だぞ) # Point With One Finger and "Shhh!" (Instrumental Ver.) (ひとさし指でしーっ!だぞ (Instrumental Ver.)) # Let's Go! Nanae Island (それいけ!七重島) # Playful Roommate (おちゃめな同居人) # Alarm Bell (警鐘) # Hidden Ruins (隠された遺跡) # Lonely Spirit (孤独な霊) # Desperate Situation (絶体絶命) # Glorious Challengers (栄光の挑戦者たち) Notes * Tracks 1 and 2: Composed and arranged by Keiichi Hirokawa (MONACA) ** Track 1: Lyrics by Junko Tsuji, performed by Saki Yoshino (VA: Misaki Kuno) * Tracks 3-5 and 7-9: Composed and arranged by Keigo Hoashi (MONACA) * Track 6: Composed and arranged by Kakeru Ishihama (MONACA) Volume 6 Track listing # Firmly Cherish (ぎゅっとCHERISH) # Firmly Cherish (Instrumental Ver.) (ぎゅっとCHERISH (Instrumental Ver.)) # The Great Detective Blues (名探偵ブルース) # Interlude (間奏曲) # Leprechaun (レプラコーン) # Ruins Activated! Sudden Edition (遺跡発動!急激版) # Collection Power (コレクションパワー) # Emptiness (空虚) # Enter Formidable Foe (強敵登場) # Third High School Adventure Club (第三高等部冒険部) Notes * Tracks 1 and 2: Composed and arranged by Kakeru Ishihama (MONACA) ** Track 1: Lyrics by Junko Tsuji, performed by D'arc Hoshino (VA: Kana Hanazawa) * Track 3: Composed and arranged by Kakeru Ishihama (MONACA) * Tracks 4-6 and 8-10: Composed and arranged by Keigo Hoashi (MONACA) * Track 7: Composed and arranged by Keiichi Okabe (MONACA) External Links and References *VGMdb *# http://vgmdb.net/album/45318 *# http://vgmdb.net/album/45597 *# http://vgmdb.net/album/45711 *# http://vgmdb.net/album/47347 *# http://vgmdb.net/album/47348 *# http://vgmdb.net/album/47349 Category:Music Category:Media